Silent Promises
by TragicMagic599
Summary: After rescuing the princess, Link became a well known hero. After encountering an old lady, who tricks him into stealing the Princess' Crown. Link must go on a journey with the help of the princess. To recover her crown, before the enemies learn how to unlock it's power. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Not really AU, LinkXZelda Honestly, I suck at summaries.


**Hi guys! I'm back with another story. Yeah, I know, I'm dreadfully late with my other one. But I'm almost done with another chapter to KC. If you haven't read it, than ignore this message.**

**Anyways, I have the plot all planned out for this one. The first chapter is a little confusing, but I promise you, it will make so much more sense in the next. Bleh, first chapters are always short. **

**So, any writing advice is greatly advised. Because I'm new to this and I suck, and please, please PLEASE review. **

**Ok, I think that's all... well read on my children. **

**~lozftw (yes, yes, I change my name a lot, but I'm going to stick to this one. ^.^')**

* * *

_Long ago,_

_The three goddesses crystallized each piece of the Triforce. They then descended from there Heavenly Palace, to the land known as Hyrule. They entrusted the three pieces into the hands of the king. Who in turn, built a temple to display the three spiritual gems._

_However, when they denied his offer, he stole the three crystals. He then implanted them in his crown, so they may never get it. _

_The three divines, who were enraged by his crude gesture. And cursed his future generations. Whoever shall wear that crown, is doomed to a life of dismay. _

_That is the legend told by the Royal Family. The legend that was soon presumed false, as most had a long, prosperous life. _

_Until a certain princess was born._

* * *

"This is it," the Chief whispered to the 6 of us. I shivered a bit, the rain was picking up, and my armor wasn't doing a great job at keeping me dry. My grip tightened on my sword. So tight, I swear it was going to snap.

On the other side of this wall, was the infamous Gerudo Gang, national terrorists. For me, this was personal. Their leader, Ganondorf, orchestrated the murder of my parents, and thousands of others.

"Link?" the Chief asked, "Do you want to sit this one out?"

I glared at him, "No, this is between Ganondorf and I," The rain was going right through my armor, making my tunic stick to my skin. Usually this would bug me, but for the moment, nothing else mattered. I was dead set on killing Ganondorf.

"Don't get in my way," I growled, "Remember the plan, you're all here as back up," I glanced back, and my fellow soldiers nodded. "I'll signal you all if I need help,"

Cheif let out a frusterated sigh, "Stubborn boy,"

"Alright, when I count to 3, we break in." I said,

This is it

"One,"

This is going to happen.

"Two,"

Justice will be served.

"3!"

* * *

**6 months earlier**

A young girl hid behind a tree. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart beat so loud. She was sure her hunter could hear it. Sweat poured down her forehead, and dirt clung to her once perfect ivory skin.

She leaned back against the tree, the bark dug into her skin, leaving splinters. She desperatly wanted to shut her eyes, but fear was keeping her awake. She let out a silent groan, her whole body hurt. Her head was pounding. She needed water, and food, most of all, she needed away from here.

Her once blonde hair was matted and encrusted with dirt. Her hand reached up and grasped her beloved head piece. She ran her hand along the three gems. Her father told her they held a signifigant purpose, but never told her how. He said, she had to protect them with her life, but for her safety, never told her why.

She groaned, her leg was bleeding badly. She tore up half her dress to wrap it. Blood was now peaking through. She desperatly wanted to sit down and cry, but she needed to reserve her energy.

"Hiding isn't your thing, princess," A voice snarled beside her.

She froze, her eyes widened and her muscels stiffened. He found her! Her voice was trapped in her throat. Her head turned away from her persuar. She knew, if she saw his face, it would haunt her forever.

"You know," it began, "If you hand over the gems, I will end your suffering,"

Her hand instinctivly trailed to her crown, her hand protectivly tightened around the gems. "N-n-o," she stuttered,

"Dear Princess, It's rude to not look someone in the eye whilst you speak," it said. She felt it grab her chin and force her to face his way. She glared at him, it was Mihari. Her father's advisor.

"W-what do you w-ant? Leave me be M-ihari!" she yelled, as she pushed him away from her.

His freakishly pale smile fell. "Resisting I see? I love a good battle for dominance,"

Her eyes widened and she turned to flee, but he grabbed her shoulder, and pulled the defenceless princess closer to him.

"Help me!" she screamed as loud as she could, "HELP M-..!"

A pale hand clasped over her mouth, "Shh, you don't want to make a scene,"

He prepared to bite his hand. When suddenly something cold and sharp made contact with her throat. She froze in her spot.

"Now," he began calmly, "I suggest you be a good girl, and tell me where the gems are,"

"No," she said under his grasp.

"What a shame, I might have to kill you,"

"No! Please don't!"

"Then tell me!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a voice was heard in the background,

Mihari pulled her close. "Make a noise, and I will slice you little throat,"

She nodded, and stood completly still, however, her mind was working fast. When she had the chance, she is going to attempt to unarm him. She gulped, she's never tried it on anyone, and she knows she only has one shot.

Footsteps were heard in the background, not one but many. Maybe it was a search party! Were they here to rescue her? She hoped.

Suddenly his grip on the knife loosened, under his hand she smiled. Her hand began to glow, and her body was glowing blue now. Mihari, who was surprised with her actions. Jumped back, realising his grip on her, and removed the knife from her throat.

She now faced him, the fear in his eyes was now vanishing. He lunged at her, the princess let out a starteled scream and dodged his attack. He then tripped and fell to the ground. When she turned around she saw the knife sticking through his stomach. The fool stabbed himself when he fell.

"This isn't over!" he screamed at her, he then pulled the knife from his stomach and threw it at her. The knife went head first into her stomach, but bounced off her body. The blue light that surrounded her kept the knife out.

She glanced back at Mihari, who was on the ground. Lifeless.

The blue light surrounding her, was now fading. And so was her life. She lost too much blood, she went 2 days without food or water, and she used all of her energy to make that temporary sheild.

Her legs felt numb, her vision was fading. She fell to the ground. 'This is it,' she thought, 'At least I died fighting,'

Before she blacked out, she saw somebody running towards her.


End file.
